danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monaca Towa
Monaka Towa (塔和 最中 Tōwa Monaka; usually spelled as モナカ Monaka) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. She is the life of the "Soldiers of Hope". She has the title of “'Ultimate Homeroom Period'” (超小学生級の「学活の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''gakkatsu no jikan”). She is one of the five members of the group called the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Mage” class. According to the other Soldiers, it is her "magic" which allows them to control the Monokuma robots. Appearance Monaka has short green hair, wears a red headband and a red ribbon around the white collar of her black dress. Her eyes are the same shade of green as her hair and have a very distinctive pattern of two squares overlapping at the pupil inside each iris. Monaka wears a silver badge on her chest like every ''Soldiers of Hope ''does. Since her legs are incapacitated, she uses a red wheelchair, whose footrest is bears the emblem of the "Mage" class. She also wears black knee highs and white shoes. Her dress has an intricate design tracing her spinal column which can only be seen after she reveals her legs aren't really incapacitated and stands up. Personality During the prologue and earlier chapters her character is implied to be very amiable and caring. Showing no major flaws except a childish way of talking and occasional pouting fits when angered. Her true character is shown later to be vicious, unstable and cruel yet incredibly charismatic and manipulative akin to some of Junko Enoshima's personalities. She has little regard to her comrades' well-being, even sexually assaulting her fellow soldiers to enforce her will. In the final chapter of DR:AE, it is revealed that Monaka was faking her injury for pity and she could actually walk. Monaka's voice actress, Aya Hirano, states, "Monaka-chan, just based on appearance, gives you the feeling that she has some special circumstance about her, but in reality, it’s not at that level… She is a terrible little girl. She can be angelic, and she can also be a demon." She’d like you to enjoy as Monaka’s outer skin crumbles away to reveal her true character as the various mysteries in the game become clear. "She’s truly villainous." History Prior to the Tragedy Monaka was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. She loved homeroom period where she would share and exchange opinions. She helped Junko Enoshima mass produce Monokumas by blackmailing her father. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Monaka first appears warning any survivors that they intend to kill all adults and that they should remember them. She then says goodbye and cuts the news report. Her room is a shrine to her idol and 'savior' Junko Enoshima who helped her find a reason to live when she was young. She even tried to create Junko Enoshima II using Komaru Naegi. She is later seen being carried away by Nagito Komaeda and her current whereabouts are unknown. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Monaka's advisor. Fellow Soldiers of Hope The Soldiers of Hope are extremely fond of Monaka, always caring for her well-being and hurrying to calm her down whenever she enters one of her pouting fits. Jataro even called her the Soldiers of Hope's "princess". Monaka appears to use her delicious cookies as an incentive for her comrades to work harder. Although the care the other kids express for her seems genuine, the treatment Monaka receives is also due to practical reasons - since it is her "magic" which allows the Soldiers to control the Monokuma robots. Monaka is revealed to not actually care about her fellow members, she is shown to sexually assult, bad mouth and even blackmail her fellow members into doing what she says. Komaru Naegi Monaka appears to take joy in watching Komaru, even giving her the title Onee-chan (Big Sister). She also tried to resurrect Junko's spirit into Komaru's own body, scaring Komaru in the process. Junko Enoshima Monaka's savior and idol. She has many pictures of Junko and attempted to resurrect her. One main photo depicts her with a younger looking Junko holding onto her wheelchair. Trivia *"Monaka" (最中) is a type of Japanese sweet made of azuki bean jam filling between two thin wafers made of mochi, like a cookie. *It should be noted that unlike the rest of the Soldiers of Hope and despite sounding Japanese, Monaka's name is written in katakana - which is almost never used to write Japanese names and words. The main purposes of katakana are to write foreign names, terms and loanwords, as well as made up names (e.g. Monokuma). *Monaka speaks in the third person. *Monaka is apparently very good at baking cookies. *Monaka is revealed to not need her wheelchair. Ironically, she gets her legs crushed by rubble after the final faceoff against her. *There is a CG available at the end of the game which shows Monaka, dressed up as Junko Enoshima, working on a computer or laptop. It is most likely that she is taking Komaeda's advice and is becoming the second Junko Enoshima. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Female Category:Alive